Michael
Michael is the oldest Archangel, making him the oldest angel, as well as one of the oldest and most powerful beings in creation. He was the Viceroy of Heaven inGod's absence, and is one of the most powerful beings in the universe. He commanded the Heavenly Host before he fell into the Cage with Lucifer. As the highest-ranking Archangel, he issued the commands, which went to the higher-ranking angels to disperse the orders down across the angelic chain. During theWar In Heaven in the distant past, Michael banished Lucifer from Heaven on God's command, later restricting him to a Cage bound by the 66 Seals. Canon History Early Life After God created His first beasts, the Leviathans, He then created Michael, the first Archangel, the eldest brother of the other archangels: Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel. Michael looked after Lucifer and personally raised him, taking care of him in, as he said, "a way that most people could never understand". He also mentioned that while living in Heaven with God and their siblings, Michael and Lucifer were living happily together. Before life and even the Earth itself existed, Michael and the other archangels fought a war with God against the Darkness and eventually won, by sealing it away. After locking away the Leviathans in the monster realm Purgatory and after the creation of Heaven, its angels and Earthand its people, God commanded all of the celestial beings to bow before mankind, asking them to love humans more than Himself. Though Michael obediantly did so, Lucifer questioned this order, insisting that they are "broken, flawed, murderous beings." Lucifer then sought out Michael for support, but Michael refused to listen and therefore, under his fathers orders, cast Lucifer out of Heaven. At some point, God left Heaven and Michael assumed command of the angels, running Heaven and Earth (and possibly the entire universe) for millennia. When demons began making plans to free Lucifer, Michael decided to allow the seals binding Lucifer to be broken. He and a group of other angels, including Raphael and Zachariah, wanted the Apocalypse to occur so that he and Lucifercould battle. Michael expected to be victorious, so as to bring about paradise on Earth. Lesser angels, like Castiel, were not privy to the plan and were deployed to make it look as though Heaven was fighting the Devil's release. However, those angels that did learn of their plans (like Castiel) where either forced to cooperate with their plans or were cast out of Heaven. Season 5 In Sympathy for the Devil, upon Lucifer's rising from the Cage, Zachariah reveals to Dean that the angels' plan is for Michael to use Dean Winchester as his vessel and kill Lucifer once and for all. However, Dean needs to give his consent to be the vessel. In The Song Remains the Same, Michael first manifests when Sam, Dean and Castiel have travelled back to 1978 to stop Anna Milton from killing John Winchester and Mary Campbell in order to prevent Sam’s birth, and thus his use as Lucifer’s Vessel. After Anna Milton injures Mary and kills Sam Winchester by stabbing him in the stomach, Michael, the Archangel, converses with John Winchester from Heaven, telling him that he can save his wife, Mary, if he allows him to take possession of his body. John says "Yes", allowing Michael to inhabit his body. When Anna is about to kill Mary, Michael calls out to Anna. Anna turns around and immediately realizes that Michael is possessing John. Michael lays his hand on Anna and kills her by setting her ablaze. Uriel then calls out to Michael and apologizes, saying that "He didn't know," most likely referring to the fact that he didn't know Michael had plans for the family. Michael says goodbye to Uriel and sends him away with a snap of his fingers. Michael then turns to Dean and says that this conversation is long overdue. Dean demands that Michael heal Sam, but Michael tells him that they need to talk first. Dean asks Michael how he could possess his father since he was his "one and only" vessel. Michael corrects Dean stating that he is his true vessel and that he can inhabit the body of all those that share the Winchester bloodline due to the fact that he and John were descendants of Cain and Abel. He then explains to Dean that even though Lucifer defied their Father and betrayed him, he doesn't want to kill him any more than Dean would want to kill Sam. Michael then says regardless of the fact that he raised Lucifer and still loved him, he is going to listen to his Father and kill Lucifer. He then explains to Dean that he will eventually say "Yes" to him because free will is an illusion and that his choices, regardless of what they may be, will lead him a step closer to his destiny that was planned out by God. Michael tells a saddened Dean to cheer up because, unlike his brothers, he won't leave him a drooling mess after he's done "wearing" him. He then tells Dean that he will erase John and Mary's memories of the whole incident and that they won't remember anything about angels, him, or Sam. Michael walks over to Sam's body, heals him, and then sends him back to his own time. Michael then walks to Dean, telling him that he'll see him soon before sending him back to his own time. In Point of No Return, Zachariah has been dismissed from his position and is drinking in a bar, awaiting his destruction, when Michael makes contact. The brilliance and sound of the unshielded archangel kills the bar patrons and Michael offers Zachariah one last chance to secure Dean as a vessel. Meanwhile, seeing no other way to defeat Lucifer and save the planet, Dean is prepared to consent to becoming Michael's vessel when it is discovered that his half brother Adam Milligan has been resurrected. The angels hold Adam as bait, and Sam and Dean attempt to rescue him. Zachariah tortures Sam and Adam in front of Dean, and Dean tells Zachariah he will consent. Zachariah utters an incantation that summons Michael to their location, only for Dean to kill a distracted Zachariah with an Angel Blade. Sam and Dean manage to escape before Michael descends, but Adam is trapped inside the room and vanishes with Michael. Adam is technically a vessel, if only a temporary one, for Michael, being of the Winchester bloodline. In Swan Song, Michael's appears at Stull Cemetery in Lawrence, Kansas in possession of Adam's body in order to face Lucifer in the final battle of Armageddon. Lucifer tries to convince Michael that they shouldn't fight because God made Lucifer the way he is, because he always wanted the Devil. Michael isn't convinced and the two prepare to fight just as Dean drives down into the cemetery and interrupts them. As Dean tries to talk to Sam, Castiel and Bobbyappear and Castiel hits Michael with a holy oil molotov cocktail in order to send him away temporarily. After Lucifer makes Castiel explode and breaks Bobby's neck, he begins to beat Dean. This continues until Sam reclaims control of his body and opens the portal to Hell. Michael returns and tells Sam that he can't jump in because he has to fulfill his destiny by killing Lucifer. Sam jumps in and Michael tries to grab hold of Sam to pull him back. But Sam is already too far in and Michael gets pulled in with him into the portal, trapping Adam, Sam, Lucifer and Michael in Hell. Fandom History Differences Appearence Personality Michael is a rather complicated being, having many sides of his personality. He is a strong but strict leader, having set up a rigid and sturdy hierarchy in Heaven, along with strict rules and harsh punishments; likewise, his rule was described as by Castiel as "corrupt," although it wasn't exactly oppressive. Despite this, he kept his brethren in the dark on many important matters, including God's leaving, and punished any who displayed disobedience with death. To his father God, however, Michael is fanatically loyal and blindly follows God's orders without question, as sees himself as a "good son", and that is what matters most to him. He loves his father dearly and, despite having not seen him in thousands of years, never lost his faith or his love for the Lord (one of the many qualities that Michael and his one true vessel Dean Winchester both share). Due to his zealous trust in his father's commands, Michael doesn't believe in free will, not even for himself, believing everything that occurs is how his father planned it. He also professes his love for Lucifer, his younger brother, and admits to Dean that he doesn't want to kill Lucifer any more than Dean would want to kill Sam, but accepts he must do it due to his father's orders and the actions of his younger brother.8 His love for Lucifer is proven true, as seen before the fight where he acts in a polite and genuinely saddened manner, and when Lucifer proposes they "walk off the chessboard," Michael seriously considers it for a moment before ultimately refusing. Despite loving his younger brother, Michael holds great anger for Lucifer, calling him a "monster" and blaming him for all their problems, pointing out they were once "happy together" but Lucifer ruined everything by "betraying them, betraying all of us" and therefore "making our their father leave." Michael also seems to think of himself as magnanimous when he promises to leave Dean intact after having him as a vessel and erasing the memories of his parents of Anna's attack in The Song Remains the Same. He was also shown to be a relatively forgiving person, as he forgave both Uriel and Zachariah, even after Zachariah's constant failures, implying that, despite being strict or even cruel with them, he does not enjoy killing his own kind. However, Michael could be wrathful, particularly with anyone who interferes with his destiny, including Dean at Stull Cemetery (although this could also be a case of restraint as he just tells Dean he isn't part of this and tells him to leave as opposed to killing or forcing him), and again with Lucifer when Lucifer suggests they refuse to fight. He also kills Anna when she tries to interfere with his plan. It is this insistence on fulfilling his story as written that leads him into imprisonment in the Cage, because he pleaded with Sam, who had recently regained control of his body from Lucifer, that "I have to fight my brother," then grabbed hold of Sam's arm as Sam went tumbling down into the Cage, going down with him. When it comes to humans, Michael seems to be somewhat uncaring; he does not care if or how many he kills. On one notable occasion, he randomly killed a bar full of people just so he could talk to Zachariah, and referred to Dean at one point as a "maggot," just as Zachariah called Dean a "maggot inside a worm's ass." Despite this, Michael also doesn't seem to hold any true hatred for humans, never specifically going out of his way to harm any, or even really bothering about them before the Apocalypse occurred. Unlike Lucifer, he was not angered by God's love for humans being greater than for him, and when asked to bow before them by him, Michael bowed (though this was most likely out of loyalty to his father). However, Castiel believes that Michael joined Lucifer in torturing Sam in the Cage as revenge for being trapped there, though this has neither been confirmed or denied, and Sam only remembered Lucifer torturing him, suggesting Michael didn't. Michael is in fact in many ways a tragic figure, as both the people he loved the most either betrayed or abandoned him, and all he ever really wanted to do was prove to his father he was a good son, the one thing that he never actually managed to achieve. Equipment Powers and Abilities As the very first angel ever created, Michael is the oldest, strongest, and most powerful angel under God's command, making Michael among the oldest and most powerful supernatural beings to exist in the Supernatural universe. Being the highest in Heaven's hierarchy, Michael has nigh-omnipotent powers. Castiel describes him as one of the few beings that are stronger than Lucifer. Castiel even mentioned that Michael, in comparison to Raphael, is much more powerful. Even Castiel, when empowered with 40 million souls and being able to effortlessly destroy Raphael, opted to keep Michael inthe Cage, though it's unknown how the Archangel would have fared against the soul-empowered Castiel. Only a few beings are known to predate, and overpower Michael. As a nigh-omnipotent being, Michael has many powers. Below are listed all of the powers that Michael has displayed. * Cosmic Awareness - Much like Lucifer, Michael has an immensely tremendous knowledge of the Universe. However, Michael's knowledge exceeds that of all his archangelic siblings, including that of even Lucifer's. * White Light - Michael can generate an overwhelming white light that is capable of obliterating anything from other living things to entire cities and buildings. With this power, he can destroy a large part of Earth. * Immortality - Michael has an indefinitely long lifespan. His vessel doesn't weaken or age over time. He is not affected by diseases or toxins, and he does not require food, water, sleep or oxygen to sustain his vessel. * Invulnerability - Michael is next to indestructible and cannot be killed by any conventional weapon. Even Holy Firewas only able to banish him for a short time. His brothers (the archangels) are capable of harming him, but it is unknown if they can kill him without their Archangel Blades which can kill Archangels. * Immunity - Michael was resilient to Holy Fire, although he still found it agonizing, damaging and being able to banish him; unlike other angels, it couldn't kill him. * Angelic Possession - Michael requires a vessel to act on Earth, and he must have the vessel's permission, though he must have the consent of the vessel. His power can only be contained by someone descended from Cain andAbel. Dean Winchester is his true vessel. * Telepathy - Michael is able to read the thoughts of humans, and presumably monsters. * Empathy - Michael is able to read the emotions of humans and monsters, presumably. * Regeneration - If his vessel becomes damaged in any way, he is able to heal it instantly and completely. For instance, his whole vessel Adam was set ablaze by Holy Fire, but upon his return minutes later, he didn't have a scratch either on his skin or even his clothing. * Apporting - Michael could send angels back to Heaven with a simple snap of his fingers, as he did with the angel Uriel. * Supernatural Strength - Being the oldest, strongest, and most powerful Archangel, the physical strength that Michael endows his vessel with is immense. He is the strongest angel of all and can easily overpower demons, lesser angels, pagan deities, monsters, ghosts and humans. His immense strength and powers are only somewhat rivaled by Lucifer's own, as the demon who was possessing Bobby at the time called Michael "The toughest son of a bitch they got." However, if caught off guard, he can be overpowered by lesser beings, such as humans, shown by when Sam was able to him into the cage. * Superhuman Stamina - As an Archangel, Michael's stamina in incalculable and, even when in a vessel, needs nothing to maintain strength, to strive or operate, as he is self-sufficient. * Weather Manipulation - Michael's control over the weather exceeds even his own brothers. Upon arriving on Earth to John Winchester, he caused sudden severe winds. * Chronokinesis - Michael has complete control over time. He sends Sam and Dean from the past to the present with ease. * Advanced Telekinesis - Michael is a powerful telekinetic, able to move and control objects with his mind effortlessly; he was even able to move objects in areas where he hadn't fully arrived. He demonstrated this when he closed and locked the door to the beautiful room when Adam tried to escape it. * Healing - Michael can easily heal others of any injury, wounds and diseases. * Resurrection - Michael can resurrect humans with ease. Raphael was under the impression that Lucifer could raise dead angels, so it is possible that Michael can resurrect other deceased beings. * Mental Manipulation - Michael can erase, restore, alter and fabricate the memories and perception of a human. * Sedation - Just like an average angel, Michael can sedate humans by touching their forehead. * Teleportation - Michael can travel from one place to another instantly, without occupying the space in between. He can also take people with him, in the blink of an eye. Although he can travel virtually anywhere in existence, he is unable to leave Lucifer's Cage once the door is closed, as it was designed to hold an Archangel. Oddly, Zachariah had to use a chant to call him to the green room, where Dean was being held, though it was likely a way to contact him. * Advanced Pyrokinesis - Michael can generate and manipulate fire. When he used this ability to kill Anna, it destroyed the angel and the vessel, turning the latter into nothing but ash, suggesting the fire is spiritual as well as physical. * Thermokinesis - He made the door knob to the beautiful room extremely hot to prevent Dean from being able to open it and save Adam. * Precognition - Michael can see into the future, but not the full picture. * Supernatural Perception - Michael can sense and see things even if they're naturally invisible. * Terrakinesis - Michael is able to cause powerful earthquakes by thought or presence alone. * Implosion Smiting - Michael can explode, or implode, lower Angels, demons, monsters, deities, and humans. Weaknesses Michael is God's oldest angel, who served as the commander of the Host of Heaven, and is vastly way more powerful than all angels, but Lucifer potentially rivals his powers. * Archangels - While lower classes of angels can't physically hurt Michael, with their own strength, archangels can physically hurt each other. He is considerably stronger than Gabriel and Raphael, however Michael's power is potentially rivaled by Lucifer's. * Holy Fire - Holy fire can't kill Michael, but it can damage, and banish his vessel momentarily. * Lucifer's Cage - This cell can hold any angel, including Michael, without any internal means of escape. * Archangel Blade - Archangel blades can harm and kill Michael. * Enochian Sigils - Michael cannot locate someone if they are warded by enochian sigils. * Death - As literally the bringer of Death, he can kill any being, including Michael. * God - As the creator of Michael, and the most powerful being in existence, God can kill Michael. * The Darkness - As a primordial force, it can kill Michael. Headcanons Relationships References External Links Facebook Profile Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Archangels